Whistle
by rneron
Summary: Gin learned a new trick! Unfortunately for Gin, Aizen is not impressed. AizenxGin. Warning: Yaoi! Slightly forced, too.


Yeah, so….for my friends who know me in real life…don't read this. xD It will severely change your impression of me. xDD

I was inspired to write this after listening to the song "Whistle" by Flo Rida. I….am ashamed.

_Sweeeee…_

Aizen grunted and rolled onto his stomach and lifted his pillow, stuffing his head underneath it with an angry huff.

_Sweeeeeeeeee…_

…

…

…

_SWEEEEEEEEE_

Aizen flipped the bedding off of his body with a quick snap of his arm and swung his legs out of the comfort of the blankets and stomped his bare feet onto the soft, white carpet. "WHAT in the proper HELL is that infuriating noise?!" he snarled with a sheer amount of menace in his usually cool voice.

Sosuke Aizen liked to sleep. Sosuke Aizen NEEDED sleep after the hell he put up with in Las Noches day by day and Sosuke Aizen did NOT like for the much needed hours of rest to be infringed upon. He tore a robe off of the chair close to his bed and quickly put it on his figure, not bothering to tie it as he was preoccupied with beating the absolute shit out of whomever or whatever was making such a _frustrating fucking sound this early in the fucking morning._

Aizen slammed open the door to his chambers and flash-stepped towards the noise that was so kind to wake him from his sleep, a deep scowl etched onto his delicate visage.

A few flash-steps (and many profanities) later, Aizen found himself throwing open the doors to the Las Noches throne room open with such a force that they went flying off their hinges in opposite directions and embedding themselves in the walls. Sosuke was practically breathing flames as his eyes (one had acquired a twitch from the amount of stress he was suffering at the moment) locked onto the source of such a maddening noise, and found himself glaring intensely at none other than Gin Ichimaru. The fox-faced man stood and stretched with an air of curiosity about him as he looked towards his superior.

"Mornin'." he stated simply, the ever-present, mocking smile stretched across his pale face. Aizen's eye visibly twitched and Gin snickered. "I s'pose my master has been so kind ta grace me with his appearance for a specific reason, ne?" Gin inquired, the politeness of his words only adding to the sarcastic tone.

"My …_dear_…Gin." Aizen straightened himself and took the moment to smooth back his brown locks, then continued, his voice dripping with venom despite his kind words, "If you are able, I would love to know if you are aware of the source of that…_noise._" He hissed the last word with such intensity that Gin immediately knew he was in deep shit.

Gin's smile slightly faltered as he looked for words desperately in his mind. "Well, ah, ya see, m'Lord...I uh, actually believe that uh, I'm the source of the noise."

Aizen's grin held no kindness as it stretched his lips. "Care to demonstrate? Just so I'm _for certain _that it was _you._"

"Y-yes…sir." Gin ran a tongue over his thin lips and then pursed them, blowing air past them.

_Sweeeeeeeeeee…_

If it was even possible, Aizen's predatory grin elongated even more at the sound he knew and loathed. "I see, so my pet has learned a new trick."

"Ah, yes, sir…"

"And might I add, you seem to be quite good at using those lips of yours."

_Uh oh._

"If ya say so, master."

"Ah, but I do, my dear, sweet Gin," Aizen's words seeped poison, "and I think I thought of something that would put those _talented_ lips of yours to even better use."

Gin gulped and flinched; his throat was still sore from the last time…

"And…that would be…?"

Aizen crooked his finger in a 'come hither' motion and Gin swallowed hard, but didn't dare upset his superior further. He glided over shakily to his master who gave him a venomous smile, while sitting in one of the tall seats. He reached out and yanked Gin into his lap, who yelped as he was roughly jerked down. Aizen's fingers entangled themselves roughly in Gin's silvery hair, pulling his face to his own as he connected their lips in a feverish kiss that had Aizen sucking on Ichimaru's lower lip as Gin's arms went to circle around his master's neck. He felt Aizen's lips part and Gin immediately knew what was coming, so he opened his own mouth and allowed Sosuke's tongue entrance quickly. He moaned lightly as the warm, wet appendage rubbed against his own and Aizen's hot breath tasted, as always, like the green mint tea he was so fond of. Gin moaned again, and tried to rub against Aizen as their arousal increased, but only found his hips held down by Aizen's crushing grip while he continued to explore his subordinate's mouth.

"Hn…Aizen f-forgive me, but please can we-…" Gin begged, but was cut off by Aizen's mouth covering his own as his tongue delved deeper.

"Hush." Aizen commanded and kissed the fox-boy again, then pulled away to bite roughly at Gin's neck, earning a gasp from the underling.

"Ah…!"

Aizen continued to alternate between breaking skin with his hard bites, and licking any blood that surfaced from his ministrations as Gin panted atop him. "Now then…I believe its time for you to practice your lips…" he purred seductively to Gin, lightly licking the outer shell of his ear and nipping at the lobe.

Gin nodded and leaned down to kiss Sosuke while gently easing off his higher-ups robe, then leaned down further to kiss down his neck, tracing his teeth and tongue down his neck, then his chest, then his toned stomach, causing Aizen to smirk in appreciation. Gin slowly worked at the ties of Aizen's hakama while breathing slow, hot air over the ever-prominent bulge. Finally, he finished untying the hakama and pulled it down to free Aizen's member. Gin leaned forward to kiss the shaft slowly, working his way slowly up to the tip, then started back down at the base to trail his tongue up the underside, Aizen shuddering at his careful ministrations. Gin glanced up at Aizen, peeking from his slit eyes to admire the man, breathing heavily before him. He dropped his head back down and slowly licked around the head of Aizen's member, but was only awarded with a rough thrust of his mouth downwards.

"Let's not be a tease, dear." Aizen hissed as he pushed Gin down further. Gin squeezed his eyes shut as he took Aizen's dick further into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue against the tip, when he felt Aizen's hand push his head down further, and Gin coughed at the invasion. Aizen narrowed his eyes and sneered at him, a warning, so Gin opened his mouth wider and allowed Aizen's member to push against the back of his throat, but unfortunately, his gag reflex kicked in and he coughed again, pulling away at a feeble attempt to breathe. Aizen glared at him and shoved Gin's head back, forcing the silver-haired man to deep-throat him. "Ah…" Aizen moaned lowly as Gin's throat constricted around his throbbing erection, then slowly began to thrust his hips up and Gin could only take the abuse. The younger of the two pressed his hands against Aizen's hips to try and get him to pull out as Aizen roughly attacked the back of his throat, forcing Gin to bob his head in time with his brutal thrusts. Finally, Sosuke felt himself near release and forced Gin's head down the farthest he had gone, taking the entire length in his mouth while Aizen came. Sosuke released him and Gin immediately fell onto his hands and knees, coughing up his seed and gasping for air. Aizen glared at him while he stood, adjusting his clothing. Aizen growled at him, "Now, have we learned to not fucking wake up Aizen of the mornings until Aizen is damn ready to be woken?"

"Yes," another coughing fit, "…sir."

"Good." Aizen pulled the boy up to his level and kissed him again, then turned back in the directions of his chambers. "Don't wake me unless there's an emergency," he glanced over his shoulders with a feral grin, "but you're always welcome to join me, Gin."

Gin rubbed at his sore throat and rasped out, "Thanks, but…no thanks."

"Suit yourself."

Gin watched him go, then turned only to bump into Nnoitra.

"Ha! I knew you were his little bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up, quinta."


End file.
